1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an input device and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an input device and a control method thereof which dynamically reassigns a recognition area of a touch pad according to various standards to recognize a touch point meeting a user's intention.
2. Description of the Related Art
A TV remote controller or a mobile phone has a keypad that includes a plurality of buttons. Such buttons should be arranged for a user to properly manipulate a number of functions of the remote controller or the mobile phone.
In the case of a touch pad that extracts coordinates from a user's touch, errors may occur depending on a hand gripping the touch pad and a movement of a finger touching the touchpad since the coordinates are fixed without reflecting the gripping type, or a movement radius or type of a touching medium.
Accordingly, if the area of the touch pad is classified with the error and used as a button, an unintended button may be clicked and wrong coordinate values may be generated with respect to all movements on the touch pad.